Empire
by Optimus610
Summary: What if these words "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you, to protect you." didn't lose their meaning on Mastafar? What would be the impact upon the Universe?
1. Chapter 1

_**Empire**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

**A/N****: I had this idea rolling around in my head for a while now, so I finally decided to start writing and see where it goes. ****Also, please check out my profile for the poll question.**

**Chapter****: One**

**-xXx-**

On the planet Mastafar …

How could he have been so stupid? That was the question circling through young Anakins' mind as he laid on the ground in agony. His once proud body was now just a smoldering and broken heap of flesh.

' _Why did I jump? What possessed me to do such a stupid act? '_

He knew better. At the time his common sense screamed at him not to act out of pride, but alas its pleas fell on death ears.

'_Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that._'

'_But at what cost? You're a good person. Don't do this!_'

'_I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you, to protect you._'

To protect … Was that the real reason behind his actions? Did he really want to protect his beloved wife, the jewel of his heart? Or was it simply for himself? At that very moment Anakin realized that he was a nothing more than a coward. He betrayed his friends and comrades because of his fear. Instead of facing whatever future may come and accepting the results as a man should. He instead chose to take the easy way out by listening to the lies of Palpatine, but more importantly the lies of his own heart.

' _I will not let it end this way… I will not die, she shall not die! '_

With a beastly inhuman roar, the young Jedi's' body started glowing with a blinding myriad of colors. Mustafar seemed to stop as miraculously the light pieced the Siths body back together.

**-xXx-**

At the same time, somewhere in space …

Obi-wan watched in amazement as the once life-less body of Senator Amidala suddenly sprung back to life. Quickly regaining his composure he ordered the medical droid to begin examining her to ensure she was in no further danger.

"Thank the Force Padme. I was certain you were dead." Obi-wan said with a smile.

"I… I was …"

Before she could utter another word Padme passed out. Though her life was saved, Obi-wan knew that something was off about the way she seemed to come back from the dead. It appeared as if something or someone had saved her. But who or what was responsible shouldn't be his concern at the moment. Making sure hers and the newborns conditions were stable was his top priority. Though he didn't quite understand it fully, he had a good idea of who was responsible. But how is former student managed to pull of such a feat was beyond him at the moment.

**-xXx-**

Nineteen years later, on the landing pad of the volcanic world of Mastafar ….

Anakin, or as he is now infamously known as Lord Vader easily parried a saber strike from his son, then seemingly simultaneously backhanded the boy across the cheek sending him flying back a good twenty feet. Luke immediately tried to stand, but found it difficult, as the most he could manage was to make it to one knee. Leia, though suffering from severe fatigue ran to help her brother with light saber in hand. Both teenagers knew this would mostly likely be their final battle. But to them sacrificing their lives was a small price to pay for avenging their fathers death.

"If you truly want revenge for what happened to Skywalker then you two must do better then this. At this rate you're both going to die as he did." he said snickering.

At the mention of their fathers names and the apparent disrespect shown by Vader towards their father. Both Jedi gazed upon the Sith Lord with hatred. Though they were warned by both Obi-Wan and Master Yoda not to give in to anger and hatred the teens were paying no heed to the warning at the moment. Anger though was not the only emotion the two were feeling. Both were doing there best not to fall to there knees in share terror of their opponent.

_' He's like some sort of monster. H-how could Master Obi-Wan and my father have fought this thing?'_ Leah thought, trying to further suppress her fear.

What stood before both teens was the towering form of a true master of the force in all his glory. His long, black, hooded robe concealed all parts of his body was a daunting sight. But the most frightening part of his visage was the skull like white mask which helped to hide his identity. Though she would have been hard pressed to admit it openly. Leah was in awe of her opponent. Though dressed similar; except for the skull mask and hooded robes. That was where the similarities ended. He screamed power unlike anything she has ever encountered before. And like her brother who was having similar thoughts and emotions, she wanted that power.

"I guess it is fitting for us to be here. This volcanic hell was where Anakin fell... and it is where you two will meet your demise also."

"Shut up!" Luke screamed as he charged in with reckless abandon.

Leia though knowing better joined her brother. Anakin shook his head at his foolish children as they apparently ran to their doom. Using the force to enhance her body, Leia jumped over and past her brother. Luke seeing this increased his speed to match his sisters.

Behind his mask Anakin smirked at the tactic. It was a simple one, but often highly effective. Attack your enemy from above and below at exactly the same time. A move which if executed with perfect timing was extremely difficult to avoid. Both sibling knew this and had spent many long hours trying to perfect the move. And perfect they did. The move was performed flawlessly and appeared to have a high chance of succeeding, until they came within a couple feet of reaching their target when it happened. As if they were inside the heart of a storm itself. A literal storm of Lighting suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. In their brief lives, the siblings had never felt such pain, as their bloodcurdling cries echoed throughout the area.

Years ago on Mastafar something new was born. Neither Sith nor Jedi. This was the Chosen One of the force. The one destined to bring complete balance to it.

"If such a thing is truly possible or needed ..." he said solemnly, as he watched his children drop to the ground unconscious.

**-xXx-**

**A/N****: So how was it? I have never written anything Star Wars related before, but I do have some interesting things planned. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading. ****Also, please check out my profile for the poll question.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Empire**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

**A/N****: I was debating with myself whether or not to even include what happened in the original films in my story or to just start from scratch. I finally decided to do a mix. And as I'm sure you have noticed I have changed the name from Dark Lord to Empire. Enjoy! ****Also, please check out my profile for the poll question.**

**Chapter****: Two**

**-xXx-**

A year later on the planet Mastafar...

_'Why!_' that was the word the young Skywalker kept repeating over and over again in his mind as he was used as a crutch to help his injured teacher down a half lit corridor.

It was suppose to be a rescue mission. Save his sister from the grip of the Empire and more specifically from the evil monster known as Darth Vader. But, what it was turning into was something the young warrior would have never imagined.

_' Why is this happening? How could? …H-'_

Luke stopped in his tracks as the lights which were all throughout the hallway suddenly went out. The pair found themselves in complete darkness, with only the various mechanical noises of the factory and the lava flow to keep them company.

"Leave me Luke... It is me she wants, as long as you don't interfere I doubt Leia will try to harm you." Obi-Wan said wearily, as the wound on his left side was causing him nearly unbearable amounts of pain.

Blood from the wound stained both of their brown Jedi robes. Both knew that despite his Jedi training, without proper medical treatment soon, Obi-Wan wouldn't last too much longer.

"Are you insane? I could never leave you here. It is as you said. Vader found a way to get to my sister and she is just confused… Once I get you back to the ship and have the medic droid start applying treatment. I will return and talk some sense into her. I'm sure once we let her cool down she will be able to see reason." he said to his gray haired companion, but more so to himself as a feeling of doom was sweeping over him.

Despite his life threatening condition Obi-Wan managed a smile. He admired Lukes loyalty and determination. He wondered if he had possessed the boys will, if the events which happened so many years ago on this molten rock would have ever happened.

"I thank you for your loyalty young one. It a far kinder thing then I deserve."

Luke was about to ask what he meant but stopped when a pair of glowing yellow eyes suddenly appeared just a few feet from him. Lukes heart was racing furiously. He was still in shock and was wondering if this whole thing was just a dream and if at any moment he would wake up from the nightmare.

_' Who am I kidding, this is all real!'_

He could feel the pure hate coming from the direction of the orbs. His own anger was beginning to stir. But, unlike his sisters, his was directed at the man who he believed killed his father and now apparently drove his beloved sister to madness.

_' Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Leia have decided not to take the stolen Death Star plans personally to the rebel base. Why did she have to play the big brave hero? '_

He remembered her words, that if anything does go wrong. Wrong as in the worse case scenario that the Empire tracked them. It would be better if one of them were captured and not both. The logic was sound and he had to reluctantly admit that truth to himself. But it still didn't mean he had to like it or the situation the trio found themselves in.

_' What could he have possibly did or said to her to make her go crazy like this!_'

Luke suddenly found himself flying backwards as he was hit with an invisible wave of force energy. Once recovering his bearings he looked up to the shocking site of Obi-Wan and his sister exchanging light-saber strikes.

"Go Luke! I failed Anakin and now your sister… I will not let Vader have you both! Get back to the ship and l...-"

"What! I can't leave y...-"

"Stop arguing with me and go! Leia is not simply confused... I fear Vader has truly corrupted your sister Luke. He has found a way to manipulate her as he did your father... I-I could not protect her from him after all ...I have failed once again..."

The words stung, akin to being slapped in the face with a steel pipe swung by an enraged wookiee.

**-x-_Flashback_-x-**

About fifteen minutes earlier...

As Obi-Wan and Luke cautiously entered the place where Leia was being held, the sense of familiarity was a bit overwhelming to the Jedi Master. The place where Leia was being held was none other than the control room where he and his former apprentice battled it out so many years before. Naturally he found this to be very odd. One would think a prisoner would be held in a prison or some kind of secure location. When himself and Luke were on their way to attempt the rescue mission he warned his young charge to prepare for a fierce battle; that Vader would not let her go without a severe fight. But, what he found was a place without even a single guard. In fact it seemed the whole facility didn't contain another soul besides themselves.

'_Why am I getting a feeling of dread? What is going on here?'_

Leia was dressed in an all white tunica which completely covered her arms and legs and ran down to her ankles. But unlike usual her hair was not done up in the cinnamon bun fashion. Instead her hair was loose; covering a bit of her face and going down to the middle of her back. Given the dim lighting, the look seemed odd... making her appear similar to a character from a horror movie.

The closer the pair got to her, the words of her capture continually echoed over and over again in her mind. She started to slightly tremble which was something the Jedi Master easily picked up on.

_' I... am your father...'_

'_Th-that's impossible! Y-you monster, how dare you try to use my father to further your evil?'_

'_Evil? ….'_ he repeated with a mocking chuckle. _' I guess to them I am. Tell me Leia, what is the reason they have given you and your brother as to how Anakin died? What is the reason that you must kill me?'_

_'I was told enough! All I need to know is that you killed my father and for that you will pay with your life someday._ ' she spat out.

_'Really now?...'_

She then remembered him taking off his mask to reveal the still youngish looking but also more mature face of Anakin Skywalker. The face was basically the same one she had seen hundreds of times from the hollow disks her mother kept.

_'Daughter, your brother and Obi-Wan should be on their way to save you. Ask him when he arrives if my words are true. Ask him the reason why they never told you. I guarantee the best answer he will give are these words. From a certain point of view...'_

"Leah are you okay, did Vader harm you?" Luke said trying to run over to see if his sister was okay, but surprisingly found himself being restrained by his teacher.

Obi-Wan's sense of danger was now screaming at him to get away from the area as fast as possible. He slowly pulled back on Lukes right shoulder with his left hand and ordered perplexed teen to be patient and remain where he was.

"Is it true! Is it true!" Leah suddenly screamed, catching both her brother and teacher by surprise.

Though outwardly he gave an expression of bewilderment, in his heart Obi-Wan knew what his young charge was referring to. He knew/feared that the truth would be revealed eventually; though admittedly not in the situation he found themselves in. The Jedi master hoped that despite knowing the truth that Leia would still side with the Jedi and the rebellion. But even he had to admit asking anyone to willfully kill their own parent, was a tall order to ask; even if such a task might save countless lives.

"Yes..." he said sighing deeply.

Leia clutched her heart as if shot. She dropped to her knees and began to claw the metal floor with her left hand.

"I-it...it can't be real. This can't be happening. It can't!" she said frantically.

Obi-wan was surprised at her outburst. Truth be known, he always expected Luke to be the one most capable of losing control of his emotions. The boy was at times reckless and over emotional. Leia though always seemed to be the more mature of the two. At times she could be crass, and commanding, but was always level headed and thought situations through without giving in to blind emotion.

"You must be joking... please tell me this is just a joke Obi-Wan... Please ..." Leia said sounding as if she were on the verge of tears.

Luke looked between the pair, obviously confused as to what they were referring to. Though he remained quiet. He could sense something was not right with his sister. And as he continued to ponder what it could be, an uneasiness began to creep into his thoughts.

Slowly walking over to her position, keeping an ever watchful eye in case this whole thing was an ambush. He knelt down a foot away for his apprentice and placed his right hand on her left shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Forgive me... I should have told you both earlier and let you make your own decision. What was told to you and Luke about Vader and your father was the truth, from a certain point of view..."

"A certain point of view..." she whispered out.

"Leia, you and Luke are going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. Bury your feelings deep down, Leia. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve Vader and his Emperor."

Obi-Wan tried to pull his apprentice into a hug but was shoved away emphatically. The Jedi master didn't protest. He knew that Leia just needed time; or so he hoped that was the case. Frankly he was still wondering about the feeling of dread coming from his young charge.

"You must control your feelings Leia. Losing oneself to fear and hate will only lead you to the Dark-Side of the force. This is what happened to Vader... he gave into fear and uncertainty and in the end became a slave to the Dark-Side. He is not what he once was when... he was the greatest of all Jedi and a good friend..."

Even if one is a master of the force and a skilled warrior, a lack of focus at the right time can catch anyone unawares. Obi-Wan let out a cry of pain and stared in shock at a dagger suddenly sticking out of his right side.

_' Why would a prisoner still have their weapons on them? Why are they not even restrained? It would make no sense to do such a thing, unless... unless... I'm such a fool!'_

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion for the Jedi Master. He watched stunned and helpless as a light saber suddenly appeared in his female apprentices right hand. His eyes went wide as the blue blade came to life and within seconds was inches away from splitting his skull in two. And that was what would have happened if Luke hadn't intervened and blocked the saber with his own. Quickly regaining his bearings Obi-Wan used the force to knock Leia back into the control console. As she impacted the back of her head smacked hard against it causing her to be knocked into a daze. She slumped down to the floor, moving slowly but still conscious.

"What just happened? Why would Leia try to kill you?" Luke asked bewildered.

"We must go quickly be...-"

"What about Leia we can't just leave her here!"

"This is a trap Luke! We must go now!"

Luke wanted to argue more, but after replaying in his mind the events which just took place he decided to heed his teachers words. Quickly grabbing Obi-Wan and draping the Jedi's right arm around his left shoulder; to act as a crutch. He began to walk as fast as he could out of the control room. That though was when it hit him. A chill went up his spine as a malevolent aura suddenly sprang to life. Deciding to risk a glance back at his sister. He was met with the shocking and disturbing site of glowing yellow eyes. Another chill went up his spine as he could feel his sisters emotions. Pain, sadness, confusion, betrayal... Luke felt them all. But the one he felt the strongest and the one which truly shocked and caused him to have a sense of fear, was none other then the overwhelming feeling of hatred.

**-x-_Flashback end_-x-**

Just when he thought the day couldn't get any worse it unfortunately did for the Jedi Master. As he and his student continued to exchange saber strokes the pair battled it out in what eerily was a repeat of the events which took place before with Vader. From the battling through the corridors, then to the platform overlooking the lava flow below. To the force field protecting that area being deactivated from Leia hitting it when he used a force push on her when she stabbed him with her dagger. And finally to his current position as the two were climbing up a massive tower to escape from the lava eating away at it from below.

Yes, everything, or nearly so, was a repeat of what happened with Anakin. Even now like her father before, a crazed Leia slashed out wildly with her saber trying to strike him down. He couldn't believe the similarities.

Leia's thoughts were filled with nothing but pain and hatred. All she wanted to do was to destroy the person in front of her. To her mind in its current condition Obi-Wan was the source of all the pain and self loathing she had put herself through for not having a complete family. All of her mothers tears over her father. She would strike down the source of said pain even if it cost the teen her life.

**-xXx-**

The two landed only a few seconds apart on a empty cargo sled. The sled was a standard one used for hauling light loads in its perfectly square; each side measuring sixteen feet. It rocked a bit at the sudden impact the two Jedi made to it's interior, but the build in stabilizers stopped it from tipping over.

Obi-Wan raised himself slowly, keeping a cautious eye on his crazed student. Like himself, Leia was breathing heavily from the combination of the battle and the scorching heat. Though what was taking place was truly heartbreaking, the Jedi managed to find a moment of levity among all of the chaos.

_' Hair unkempt, clothes covered in dirt and sweat. For such a neat and tidy person, she would catch a __fit if she were able to look at herself in a mirror right now. _'

His death would be soon, whether by her hands or from blood-loss. The battle combined with the wound had taken an incredible toll on his body. If it weren't for adrenaline and the force flowing through him he would have already fallen to her blade. He gazed upon her with sadness; realizing he had failed another student.

"I have failed you Leia... I have failed you..." he said sounding completely defeated.

"I shall make you burn as you made m-my..."

"That is not you talking Leia those are Vader's words!"

"And why shouldn't I believe them! Didn't you tell me what he said is true!"

A wave of guilt swept over the Jedi Master as he continued to stare helpless at his enraged student.

"All this time you had me believing Vader was an evil monster, when in actuality the Jedi are the ones who are the real monsters. Imagine, that my worst enemies words are more truthful and trustworthy then those who say they are friends and comrades." she said with clear disdain.

Obi-Wan remained silent. He knew there was nothing he could say that would placate Leia's anger.

"This is the end for you my master..." she said in a gruff voice.

Leia quickly closed the distance between them reigniting their tragic battle. As their saber's clashed Obi-Wan looked into the eyes which held nothing but hatred. This was a shock even to him. Though he could never of truly took the place of their real father, the Jedi had essentially helped to raise both children along with their mother. He along with Master Yoda secretly trained them in the ways of the force. They were reared to be good people. So how could this of happened?

As their dance of death continued, and Obi-Wan narrowly avoiding being beheaded or split in two numerous times. The Jedi Master realized they would soon reach a lava fall. And if his memory served him correctly the small slope where Anakin made his ego driven mistake would be there as well.

He couldn't bare to see another loved one suffer the same fate as Anakin. Quickly concocting a plan to lure Leia away from the area. He first jumped from the sled unto the slope. But within seconds used all of his remaining energy to do various force jumps and a force sprint which eventually lead him back to the landing pad. Obi-Wan didn't have to wait long to see if his opponent had followed. As he narrowly avoided being run through by Leia's blade.

Though executing a perfectly timed roll to avoid certain death. Obi-Wan barely had the strength to stand. He watched silently as Leia slowly walked towards him; similar to how a predator would stalk its prey before attacking.

"Leia please, this is just what the Emperor wants. If you walk the path of fear and hatred you will only be doing the bidding of he who is your worse enemy! Yes... Vader is your father... I'm sorry that we deceived you and your brother all of these years. But...-"

"Shut up!"

"He has to be stopped Leia. He is not the good man that was once Anakin Skywalker!"

"I said shut up! Speak ill of him again and I will cut out your tongue!" she screamed, as her eyes glowed; warning him even further that pain would come if he continued.

"Leia please list...-"

"What did I just tell you!"

Obi-Wan could only describe the next few moments as surreal. The Jedi Master was now on his knees, with his saber over his head, barely clutched in both hands, desperately warding off blow after vicious blow. With each sledge hammer like strike Obi-Wan could feel Leia's emotions as they seemed to transmit through her blade.

"If you slay me and turn your back on the rebel-alliance, how will you face those men and women who look up to you and your brother as symbols of hope? What will you tell them, how will you explain with a clear conscience your decision?"

Leia's sudden outcry stunned the Jedi master, though his words seemed to hit a mark as she stopped attacking him and quickly backed away about ten feet. The look of confusion and doubt were evident on her face as Obi-Wan's words began to sink in. She extinguished her saber and slowly lowered her arms to the side.

"How will you face your mother? Your mother already lost your father to the Dark side and the Emperor. How do you think she will react if one of her children follows along the same path? Are you ready to do that to her?"

The last part of his statement caused the young force user to have a look of pain etched across her face. Indeed how would she face her mother? What would she say that would appease her mothers pain?

_' How would your mother explain why she did this? What possible reason can she give for wanting the murder of her husband?... _'

_' Unless... the Jedi have poisoned her mind... '_

Her fathers words once again played in her mind. Leia shut her eyes tightly; trying to reign in her emotions and make some sense of the situation.

_' Am I not the one you have longed for? Am I not the father you and your brother wished was there? Does not your mother weep for me? Does she not wish the Jedi Knight and hero of the clone wars was with her? '_

_' I shall never return to the Jedi, nor do I care for the Sith. Both are the blind leading the blind. '_

"Leave..."

Obi-Wan was shocked at her words. In fact he was shocked that something he said finally managed to break through the wall of blind rage which has captured her mind.

Leia suddenly snapped her eyes open once sensing her now former teacher hadn't moved.

"Why are you still there! I told you to leave! This is your one chance to live Obi-Wan, move!..." she spat bitterly.

Though her features were still in an animalistic like scowl. Obi-Wan could see that tears were now freely flowing. His heart broke at the scene. He wanted to help his charge but reluctantly had to admit the truth to himself. With that being as it is he hesitantly raised himself from off the ground and out of the area.

**-xXx-**

The J-type star skiff (sometimes called the Naboo star skiff) was a yacht starship created by the Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps for the Royal House of Naboo. It was referred to as a star skiff due to its primary purpose as a passenger transport, a role often shared by the common repulsor lift surface vehicles known as skiffs.

Though the star skiff retained the sleek, teardrop-shaped main hull and wide, sweeping wings of previous royal cruisers, exposed access grills and discolored Sossen-7 sublight engines indicated that the star skiff was a product of turbulent times. Perhaps most shocking of all for a Naboo royal vessel, was the inclusion of a pair of top-mounted laser cannons. The J-type star skiff was 29 meters in length, and 49.3 meters wing to wing. Inside, It had a remarkably fast hyperdrive and was spacious despite its small size. The Naboo star skiff was equipped with lockers and a medical suite, in addition to the standard cabins and compartments. It could also hold up to six passengers.

The star skiff was not designed for direct confrontation however, but its speed and agility allowed for quick escapes so the ship could recover from any damage it might sustain.

Now why is this ship so important at the moment you ask.

First, Obi-Wan thought it would be the perfect craft to use for the rescue mission, based on the fact that its medical bay could be used to treat any wounds himself, Luke or Leia would suffer during their escape of the facility. But more importantly it was essentially the same craft that Padme used to come to Mustafar years ago in her attempt to find her husband. Obi-Wan was banking on if the ship was detected, that Vader wouldn't have it attacked out of fear that he might be attacking his estranged wife.

Second, it was where Obi-Wan had told Luke to prepare for immediate takeoff after he had finally managed to convince the boy that he would bring his sister back safe and sound. Though he knew the possibilities of that happening were slim. He was thankful that the boy wasn't around to see the tragic events which followed.

Third, said teen was by the ship, but was not in the condition he had hoped to find him. He had figured the reason why he didn't see the ship fly over to where he and Leia were having there duel was because Luke had decided to wait patiently for his and hopefully his sisters return. But he quickly abandoned that idea, once he saw Luke was now unconscious and held under the right arm of his father who was standing next to the boarding ramp.

"Ah, so you used two stolen imperial speeder bikes to travel from the ship to the factory. That must be how both of you covered the two mile distance so quickly. You must have realized that if you used force sprint, I would have sensed you and it would kill the element of surprise. But enough of these trivial matters and on to more important issues... Did you two enjoy your little dance? I hope the cruise on the lake was to your liking." he mused as Obi-Wan struggled to get off of the vehicle.

Obi-Wan glared at the figure completely dressed in black with a sea of emotions. He found it amusing how he thought that he would feel nothing but disgust if he ever got the chance to see his former padawan again. But that was far from the case. When you raise someone as if they are your own child. It is hard to just cast away any feeling of affection you have for them. Despite what he believed Anakin had become he still held on to a thin thread of hope that somehow his former friend could still be saved.

"But I'm afraid I can't give my consent to you two. She's far to young for a old man like yourself." he said chuckling.

"You monster... You joke about driving your child near the brink of insanity?"

"Yes, indeed I am a monster. But, that's something I came to grips with long ago. I suggest you do the same old man."

Obi-Wan wanted to say more. He wanted to say something to his former padawan and inflict some measure of pain for what he had just suffered, but he was mentally and physically drained and had no more fight left in him for the day.

"So you have come to deliver the final blow? Then make my death quick if our friendship meant anything to you at all..." he said with a hint of defiance, as he gazed into his former friends white skeleton mask.

"You miss understand why I'm here old man. I came to collect what Is mine and nothing else."

Without asking Obi-Wan knew that Luke and Leia were who Vader was referring to.

"Though I was a bit disappointed in your performance. Even with that injury, you should still have dealt with Leia easily enough. Perhaps I have misjudged you or maybe I have over estimated Leia's abilities. Regardless you both entertained me and for that here is your reward..."

Obi-Wan watched shocked as Lukes unconscious form dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Now if you want to avoid another scenario like today. I suggest you level with Luke once he awakens. Tell him the truth and let the boy make up his own mind."

Obi-Wan again looked defeated, though it quickly faded as realization dawned on him.

"Wait... this was all your plan. You have won... why not take them both? When you let them return even after they attacked you a couple of years ago. Why didn't you take them then? Why let me walk away now? What are you planning Anakin?" he asked genuinely confused.

"As powerful as Master Windu and as wise as Master Yoda. I see the praise I laded on you when I was younger was indeed true. But, I will leave you with this. The prophecy of the chosen one said that he will bring balance to the force. Now... if the Jedi were the prevailing power before my betrayal. Why are you surprised that it happened? Wouldn't balancing things out mean that both Jedi and Sith will be equal in power? Weren't my actions simply fulfilling this prophecy?"

With that said, Vader silently walked past a bewildered and slightly disturbed Obi-Wan and headed in the direction of his daughter.

**-xXx-**

A few minutes later, back at the landing pad adjacent to the factory...

"Now do you see that I was not lying to you Leia? Now do you see the truth which was before you all along?..."

Leia crumpled to the ground as tears streamed down her cheeks. Never would she have dreamed that the day she found the one man she wished for with all her heart would be filled with such pain and sorrow.

"Obi-Wan has lied to you since the beginning. How could you follow a man who lies to you and wanted to use you and your brother to kill your father?... Do he and his allies sound like a people to trust my daughter?..."

"No...no..no..." the teen repeated over and over again in between sobs.

"Even your mother has lied to you Leia. Despite knowing the truth of who I really am, she willingly allowed this lie to disseminate; knowing full well what the repercussions of such a thing could be."

An ear piercing cry was soon heard as Leia began to cry even harder. Anakin watched silently as his daughter began to repeatedly slam her fists into the hard dirt as if to somehow purge herself of the pain and confusion of the moment.

_' How could she, how could they, how could mother do this! Why! Why! Why!'_

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHY! TELL ME! PLEASE TELL ME!" she said screaming to towards the heavens.

Vader continued to watch silently. Though his parental instinct was urging him to console his daughter in some way.

_' But this must happen if my plans are to come to pass. She shall be stronger for going through this ordeal. Plus to truly understand what the force is you must experience both the Light and Darkside of it.'_

"I shall not lie to you as they did. You and your brother shall be my beloved 'tools' to accomplish my plans. 'Tools' which will bring order to this chaotic conflict occurring in our galaxy."

_' Tool?... Is that all I will be to him? The father I have longed for considers me nothing but a tool? _' she thought as her heart began to break.

"Obi-wan must think I've become an emissary of evil. What he nor master Yoda understand is what I told you before, that I care for neither the Jedi or Sith. In fact I despise them both."

His words surprised Leia, and brought about the natural response to such a statement.

"Then why are you in league with the Emperor? Isn't he a Sith Lord of pure evil?" she whispered out.

"Things aren't always as they seem. That old fool is just a means to an end. And when his usefulness is over I will cast him aside like the filth he is. But, as for you my daughter I will never do that. You are suffering now Leia, but I will train you to control your emotions. Right now your emotions have you as their slave. But I will show you how to take control and subdue them to do your bidding. When you and Luke faced me before you wanted my power did you not? I will gladly give all that I have to my children."

"H-how did you know?..." she asked shocked.

"Both of your emotions were plainly obvious during that battle. You two were too focused on killing me then keeping them guarded. And Leia... just remember a tool is simply the means whereby some act is accomplished."

What seemed like an eternity passed before Leia was finally able to regain some control over her emotions. Those words seemed to settle the battle which was waging in her heart over what to do in her current situation. She looked to either side only to see the flowing lava yards away. She could always jump in the lake of fire, but such a thing would be the cowards way out. Though confused and not in her normal state of mind the young Skywalker was no coward.

"I... I don't know what to do... help me please ..." Leia paused, knowing the next word would change her life forever. "Father..."

Leia grimaced as the words left her mouth. In the past she would have vomited at the notion of calling her most hated enemy father or anything else representing affection. But the days events certainly was changing that thinking.

Leia though was honest enough with herself to realize she had always felt there was something strange about the things Obi-Wan, master Yoda and even her mother said about her father. Something always seemed off with what they were telling her and Luke.

_' As if they were withholding information... I had always known they were lying to us. I just never wanted to admit it to myself... '_

Leia began to recall the countless times she and her mother played old hollow tapes of her parents. How she yearned for him to still be alive. How she yearned to have a complete family. More memories flooded her thoughts. How her mother use to cry silent tears after watching the tapes after too long. She also recalled how her mother use to always mutter how Anakin was a good man despite what happened to him.

_' I always wondered what she meant by despite what happened to him. I wanted to ask but was to afraid the question would break her heart all over again. '_

Leia then thought back to her and Lukes first encounter fighting Vader. Despite the hatred which threatened to boil over she remembered being in complete awe of her opponent. Deep in her heart Leia found his power intoxicating. In fact it was his very aura of overwhelming superiority which she secretly craved. She had felt disgusted with herself because of the thoughts. Too ashamed to mention them to anyone.

Today though was making a lot of her feelings appear in a different light.

_' Could it be that I also felt a some sort of parental bond? Was that part of the reason why I attacked Obi-Wan so viciously and in such a blind rage?_ ' she thought perplexed at her own actions and especially those towards the Jedi Master.

In truth she didn't hate her now former teacher. When he had admitted that she and Luke had been lied to up to that point in their brief lives. Every negative emotion ushered out at once and was unfortunately directed at him. But if she had to do it over again. Leia saw it playing out the same way. Obi-Wan represented something trying to take away the one person besides her mother and brother, whom she loved with all her heart. She would not let anyone or thing take those she loved away from her. She would fight tooth and nail to protect them. And anything which stood in the way, would have to be eliminated.

Vader chuckled lightly to himself at her declaration. Slowly bending down he put a reassuring hand on his daughters right shoulder. Anakin was no fool. He knew Leia was extremely confused at the moment and may not have had a real understanding of what she just said. But, whether she understood or not didn't concern him at the present. What he cared about was that he finally had one of his children. And with her the first part of his plan was enacted.

_' Your time will come soon my son. And when that day comes nothing will stop us. '_

**-xXx-**

**A/N****:** **Poor confused Leia... :) Just so everyone will know. I will reveal why certain things are the way they are so just be patient. Well, I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter. ****Also, please check out my profile for the poll question.**


End file.
